This invention relates to a liquid filter and will have particular application to the construction and manner of operation of the filter bag utilized within the filter.
Heretofore, filter bags with liquid impervious shape-retaining edge portions, serving to define the opening end of the bag, have been of specific construction depending upon the particular manner in which the bag is seated within the filter housing. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,769, the bag is formed with an out-turned flange which is restrictively fitted between a support or shoulder and a lip of the filter so as to form a self-retaining filter bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,188 the filter bag is formed with an inverted V-shaped edge portion at its opening which is adapted to be fitted over a vertically extending lip or rim and compressed therebetween by the filter cap or top.